


In the Line of Duty

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The death of Ronald Bilius Weasley.  This is the next installment in my "When I Became An Angel" series.





	In the Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I would like to thank missmalfoy for her beta work and suggestions. I hope that you all know that I truly love our boy even though I wrote about his death. *laughs* Poor Charlie will be next.  This has been a good change for me and helped me focus more when writing on my other stories. Enjoy!
> 
> XXX,
> 
> missgranger2 

  
Author's notes: This is the next installment of my "When I Became an Angel" series.  
“When I Became an Angel Series”  


* * *

“In the Line of Duty: The Death of Ronald Weasley”  
              Harry and Ron had been Aurors for over fifteen years now and knew that there were always going to be plenty of Death Eaters left to fight.  Even though Voldemort was dead, it still didn’t stop his followers and their recruitment efforts.  To Harry and Ron, it was their job to make the world a safer place in which their children could grow up free of the fear they once knew.  Their job was a dangerous one, but the benefits far outweighed the negatives.  
        
They were all dressed in black, traveling through the dark sky. The group was on their way to a raid, flying over North Hampton on their brooms.  Seven known Death Eaters were going to be meeting at an old abandoned house just south of here.  This was if their informant’s information was indeed correct, of course.  As they approached their destination, Ron and four other Aurors broke from the group, steering their brooms hard to the right.  They were the first assault group, in charge of breaking through the front door. 

Ron had been assigned to do this particular job more times than he could count.  He wasn’t nervous about it and on the contrary, found that pure adrenaline was running through his veins.  As they started to descend, all five pulled out their wands, ready to meet whatever was waiting for them below. Touching down to the ground in complete silence, the five men quickly vanished their brooms and crouched down as they snaked their way to the front door.

Ron was smack dab in the middle, with two other Aurors on either side of him.  Being the most senior member of his group, he would be the one to approach the door first, the other Aurors covering his flanks.  Ron ran his eyes up and down the door.  It had several gashes in it and the once pristine white paint was now faded and chipping off.  Ron held his hand up and motioned for the others to come and take their position. 

The two Aurors to his left crouched down to the left of the door, while the two Aurors to the right mirrored their actions on the other side.  Ron took a few steps back and took aim with his wand.  Saying the incantation in his head, the door suddenly blasted inward and fell to the floor with a loud thud.  Ron ran forward as his men by the door provided cover by firing their wands blindly inside the house.

Right on schedule, several blasts followed from the rear and sides of the house.  Ron ran inside at full speed, as complete and utter chaos seemed to be taking place all around him.   The smoke from the blasts made it difficult to see, and he could hear yelling and the firing of wands coming from somewhere in front of him.  Ron fell to the floor just in time to see several jets of green light hurdling to where he had just been standing.    His men, who were directly behind him, fell to the floor behind, mirroring his actions. 

“Watch out for the damn cross fire!   Keep close to the ground and follow me in!” Ron shouted back to them.  Using his forearms, he scooted his body forward into a hallway.  It appeared that all of the action was coming from a room situated at the end of it, for the green light was definitely coming from that direction.  A sudden low stream of green light narrowly missed Ron’s head, instead blasting a hole in the grungy wall beside him.  “Fuck me!”  Ron said under his breath as he looked at the hole and shook his head.    They continued to plow through, stopping only a few feet away from the door frame.  “We’re here!  Get ready!”

 

Ron watched the crossfire, waiting for a lull so that he and his men could charge in.  Sweat was streaming from his forehead as he waited.  Patience not being one his stronger virtues, he began cursing under his breath, as it seemed that the lull he was looking for would never come.  Suddenly the firing shifted to the left of the doorway and Ron knew this was their chance.  “Go!”

Simultaneously, they lifted themselves up off the floor and hurled themselves, single file, into the room.  What should have been a small bedroom had been most assuredly transformed by magic into a large, Death Eater strategy room.  Amidst the smoke and bedlam, Ron could clearly make out a large wooden table where maps and quills were strewn about.  A large row of metal cabinets lined one side of the room which probably contained various weapons of both the Muggle and dark wizard types.  On the other side, there were a few cots standing, the others tipped on their side being used for cover and some blasted apart.  The bodies of several Death Eaters and Aurors littered the ground, causing Ron to wince.

 

There was green light flying from both sides of the room, coming straight at the group. “Get down and find cover!”  Ron pointed over to the cots.  “Looks like we’ve got them pinned over there!”  They crouched to the ground and headed towards where he spotted other Aurors firing from behind several overturned chairs. 

One of the Aurors behind the chairs called out to them.  “Ron!  Hurry and get your arses over here!  We’ll cover you!”

Ron recognized Harry’s voice at once and chuckled mechanically as he always did when a situation he was in was dangerous.  He crawled on the ground toward him, his men doing the same.   Ron reached the chair Harry was crouched behind and crawled around it until he was lying flat on the ground on his stomach next to him. “Some serious shite going on here, eh?”

Harry lifted his arm up and fired his wand blindly towards the other side of the room.  “That’s an understatement.  Things were under control until more Death Eaters Apparated in.”  Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead.  “Smells like a bloody set-up if you ask me.”

Ron raised himself slightly to look over the chair.  “How many of the bastards do you think are left?  And why the hell haven’t they Apparated out? They usually turn tail and run when the heat is on.”

“Get down, Ron!”  Harry shoved him hard on the shoulder.  “I don’t know, maybe three or four looks like.  And as for why they’re still here I have no bloody clue.”  Harry frowned and added as an afterthought, “But I don’t like it.  I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Well shite, we’ve clearly got them outnumbered for pity’s sakes.”  Ron raised him arm up and shot his wand blindly across the room toward the Death Eaters as Harry had done a few minutes ago.  “Oh dammit all to hell!  This could go on forever since we can’t even get a clear shot at them.”  Ron covered his head as a curse hurled by one of the Death Eaters sliced through the seat of the chair, taking a chunk out of it.  “This is madness.  We need a plan.”

“And what the hell do you suggest we do, Ron?  If you haven’t noticed, we’re short on options at the moment.”  Harry said sarcastically before firing another shot off from his wand.

Ron looked right and left, seeing that the other Aurors as helpless as they were.  Cursing under his breath, he shook his head in frustration and aimed his wand blindly at the Death Eaters again.   He froze suddenly and brought his hand back down, causing Harry to ask, “What is it?”  
“Remember that raid at Surrey?”   
Harry raised his eyebrows a moment and then began shaking his head furiously.  “No.  That was suicide.  We lost a lot of Aurors that day.”

“But it’s not the same situation as Surrey because we outnumber them this time!”  Ron argued.  “If we charge them all at once, surely we can put an end to this once and for all.”  
“Are you mad?”  Harry laid his head on the floor as a jet of green light passed dangerously close above him.  He raised his head back up and narrowed his eyes at Ron.  “Do you really think it would be a good idea to risk the lives of all us?  We’d be giving them a clear shot… we’d be giant targets for them to mow down for pity sakes!”

“Well anything is better than trading fire back and forth.  I mean it’s not like our wands are going to run out of magic or anything.  We could be at it for hours!”  Ron angrily shot a hex off from his wand and then quickly did a shield charm when a he saw the Death Eater returning the favor.  “I say we charge!”

“And how the hell are you going to coordinate this with the others?  Merlin’s Beard, we’re all bogged down here!”

Ron yelled toward one of the Aurors nearest them, “We charge on my signal!  Pass it on!”   
Harry bit his lip.  “I don’t feel good about this, Ron.”

Ron smirked at him.  “You’re just like Hermione- you worry too much, mate.”  They both shot at the other side of the room with their wands at the same time.  “You’ll thank me later when you make it home in time to have breakfast with Ginny and the kids.”

A few minutes went by, before the Auror that Ron had asked to pass the message shouted back at him, “We’re ready to go on your mark, sir!”

Ron nodded his head and turned to Harry.  “Well, this is it.  Ready?”  Harry shut his eyes for a moment and nodded.  Ron shouted as loud as he could above the noise of the firing wands.  “Five!  Four! Three! Two!”  He raised his hand up and made a fist.  “NOW!”

They had all rose up at the same time and began to run forward as Ron threw a reducto curse toward the Death Eaters to provide some cover.  He was so busy protecting everyone else that he never saw it coming.  The green light hit him square in the chest, raising him up off the ground slightly and hurling him backwards until he hit the wall lined with cabinets with a thud.  His body slid downwards and he looked as if he were merely sitting with his head bowed down. 

Several other Aurors were slain as they charged.  But in the end, Ron’s plan had worked and the remaining Death Eaters were all dead.  Harry ran toward where Ron’s lifeless form sat slumped against the wall like a rag doll.  He took his face between his hands and lifted it. He began to choke up when he saw the lifeless eyes of his best friend staring back at him.  “Damn you, Ron.”     



End file.
